Caring
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: After Astrid is wounded in the line of duty to protect Walter, Olivia takes care of Astrid
1. Chapter 1: Line of Duty

**Caring**

**Fandom: Fringe**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: So, I got the idea for this story reading an Astrid/Olivia fanfiction called Snakehead, written by ****VagoriellV. ****I loved it, and decided I should attempt to make some myself. So, here it goes. Hope you guys like it. It is AU with references to episodes**

When Olivia heard that Astrid was in the hospital, having been shot while protecting Walter she panicked. She immediately got in the car and drove rapidly to the hospital. When she got there, she headed for the nurse desk.

"I'm here to see Astrid Farnsworth?"

"She just came out of surgery. Only immediate family is allowed in currently."

As Olivia argued with the nurse, Peter entered as well. Finally, she gave up arguing and pulled her FBI badge.

"Room 628," the brunette nurse said.

The two walked into the room. Astrid smiled and shifted upright.

"Are you okay, Astrid? We came as soon as we heard!"

"Hey, Olivia, hey Peter."

Walter was sitting next to her.

"She got shot protecting me."

"I'm glad you're both okay," Olivia said.

The doctor came in.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Farnsworth?"

"Much better."  
"Can I talk to you three outside?"  
"Sure, Doctor."

They stood up.  
"We'll be right back."

They exited.

"The bullet struck Ms. Farnsworth in the shoulder. We were able to remove the bullet. The greatest risk now is infection, but even that risk is low. She should be able to go home in a couple of days."

"Thank you, doctor."

A couple of days later, Astrid was checked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Hand

**Caring**

**Fandom: Fringe**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

When they got back to the lab after Astrid was released, Astrid decided to rest for a while.

"Sleep well, Astrid," Olivia said, kissing the top of the younger agent's head.

Astrid smiled.

"Thanks, Olivia."

Astrid reached up and grabbed Olivia's hand. She released the blonde's hand, and rolled over. Soon, Astrid fell asleep. She woke a couple of hours later to a sharp pain in her shoulder. She felt moisture, and she looked down. Blood was soaking into her shirt. She stood up and walked into the bathroom to change her bandages. There was a knock on the door.  
"Astrid, are you okay," Olivia called.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just changing my bandages."

She pulled off the old one and got out a new bandage, wincing as she reached up. She stumbled, falling to the floor with a thud. Hearing Astrid fall, Olivia came in. Olivia leaned down, offering a hand to Astrid. They locked eyes for a moment, and as Olivia pulled up Astrid, their faces hovered only inches apart. Astrid stood up, and they broke eye contact.

"Are you okay, Astrid," Olivia asked as she backed up a couple steps.

"Yes."

"Do you need help with your bandages?"

"No, but it might be easier."

"Alright."

Olivia helped Astrid with her bandages.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Caring**

**Fandom: Fringe**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

The next morning, when Olivia woke, she found that Astrid had slipped into bed beside her sometime during the night. Olivia didn't really mind, though. She smiled and quietly got up. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face to help wake up.

"Good morning," Astrid said from the doorway.

"Good morning, Astrid," Olivia answered.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," Astrid said, blushing.

"No. It's okay."

Astrid entered the bathroom, and walked up beside Olivia. She leaned in and kissed Olivia. Olivia froze, and Astrid broke away.

"I'm sorry, Olivia."

Astrid winced as a spike of pain jolted through her.

"It's okay, Astrid." 


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Caring**

**Fandom: Fringe**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

_Astrid entered the bathroom, and walked up beside Olivia. She leaned in and kissed Olivia. Olivia froze, and Astrid broke away._

"_I'm sorry, Olivia."_

_Astrid winced as a spike of pain jolted through her._

"_It's okay, Astrid."_

"I'm sorry," Astrid said for the second time a moment later.

The moment which had passed felt like an eternity, the two agents looking at each other. Astrid turned and walked away.  
"Astrid! Where are you going?"

The younger agent turned back partially.

"I don't know, Olivia."

She walked out of the lab, grabbing her purse. Olivia was confused. Astrid had just kissed her and walked away.

Olivia sat down. Soon, she fell asleep. She woke to the sound of footsteps on the floor of the lab. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Walter and Peter had just entered the lab.

"What are you doing here, Olivia?"

"Astrid stayed here, and I stayed to help her if she needed it. I fell asleep," Olivia answered, omitting that Astrid had kissed her earlier that morning.

"Where'd she go?"  
"I don't know," Olivia said, and it was true, for Astrid didn't tell Olivia where she was going.

The door opened again, and Astrid walked in. Astrid walked to Olivia.

"Hey, Olivia, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Astrid."

Olivia stood up and they went into the back.

"About earlier… I really don't know what came over me, Olivia," Astrid said, "I just, well I've been having… feelings… for you lately, and I couldn't resist kissing you. I'm sorry."


End file.
